


【赤奇蹟】赤司回復本性後……

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi, 友情向 - Relationship, 赤司中心





	1. Chapter 1

東京，秀德高校。

正要興致勃勃推著板車走出校門的高尾，抱著興奮的心情，期待著放學後與綠間真太郎進行尋找幸運物的約會。沒想到，卻被人當頭澆了一盤冷水。

「高尾，你以後都不用幫忙準備幸福物了。」

「為什麼？你決定不再信奉晨間占卜了嗎？」

「笨蛋，怎麼可能？」綠間帶著滿足的微笑推推眼鏡，「以後有什麼需要的只要打電話跟赤司說一聲就可以了。」

「欸？赤司不是在京都嗎？遠水救不了近火吧？」

「他人不在，可是他會讓管家幫忙準備幸運物送過來なのだよ。」

所以，我已經不需要你「幫忙」了。

高尾仿佛從他的話裡接收到這樣的訊息，這樣子……簡直是跟說「我不需要你了」的說法沒兩樣！

「話說，你先走吧。赤司帶著今天的幸運物來東京了，我要去他家裡找人，明天見。」說完，頭也不回瀟灑地走了。

* * *

秋田，陽泉高校。

「敦，零食吃光了嗎？」

「咦？」紫原敦翻翻袋子，「真的沒有了耶。」

「果然如此，我猜上次買的份量就差不多吃完了，待會一起去便利店買吧。」冰室辰也對自己的精確估算感到高興。

「不，不用了。」往日的焦慮反應並沒有出現，紫原一反常態，慢悠悠地吃著最後一枝棒棒糖，「赤仔已經替我訂好了貨，待會放學就能取了。」

「What？」太過訝異，連英文都跑出來了。「赤司？你讓他準備零食的？」

紫原搖搖頭，「我什麼都沒有說哦。只是赤仔三天前就打電話過來說，零食大概三天後——即是今天，就會吃完，他現在訂貨的話就會準時送到，口味他已經替我決定好了，全都是我喜歡吃的，最後我只需要付運費就行了。」

「……」

明明身在秋田，卻可以準確知道敦的零食儲備量；知道他的零食三天後就會吃完，還貼心地挑了敦喜歡的口味；照顧了對方的自尊心沒有付全款，而是只要對方承擔運費……這是何等厲害的天帝之眼啊啊啊啊啊！

重點是，以後他不就沒有了陪伴敦在便利店挑選零食的約會時間嗎？難道赤司他打的就是這種主意嗎？這種事絕對不能發生！

* * *

東京，桐皇高校。

「阿大！趕緊下來練習啦〜〜」

「就算你拿小麻衣的寫真集誘惑我也沒用！昨天的訓練量已經超標了，我現在只想要睡覺！」

可惡！居然連麻衣醬也失效了嗎？

桃井五月氣鼓鼓地用腳後跟研磨著寫真集的封面——別誤會，這真只是封面，裡面裝訂的是欺騙青峰用的廢紙，所以磨掉這個大胸女的胸部是絲毫不可惜！

「別跟他嘮叨，我直接上去揪他下來！」新任隊長若松的耐性已經被青峰磨得一乾二淨，挽起袖子就要去逮人。

「對不起！隊長請等一等！」愛道歉的櫻井及時抱住他的腰，「對不起！可是現在上去的話，青峰君大概會逃到我們找不到的地方去，所以……」

「……知道了！」雖然很不甘心，但是連他都不得不承認這個事實，單憑他一個人是逮不了青峰的。若松使勁甩開他的手，「那你有沒有什麼好辦法？」

「呃？」

「不用了，隊長，我直接出動秘密武器對付他！」突然想到必殺技的桃井雙眼發光，氣勢十足地向青峰處的樓頂大喊，「你等著瞧！」下一秒卻掏出了手機，飛快地打一條短訊傳出去。

「我才不會等著瞧呢！話說，你們吵死了。」青峰不耐煩地反駁，兜裡的手機卻震動起來。

他沒有看來電顯示就接了，對此，青峰感到非常後悔。要是沒有接這個電話，他搞不好真的可以睡上一個下午，真可惜。

「喂？」

「青峰，聽說你翹了練習去睡覺了？」赤司清冷的聲音傳來，嚇得他差點掉了手機。

「哈？赤司，五月叫你打來的？」瞥見樓梯下興奮不已的青梅竹馬，青峰不用腦子想也可以猜到赤司的來意，「你人在京都，難道你以為可以隔著手機逼我去練習？」

「我有那麼無聊嗎？」赤司反問他，「我說了你就會去的話，初三的時候就不用那麼頭疼了。」

「那你打來幹嘛？」

「沒什麼，只是想告訴你一聲，下個月洛山會來東京跟桐皇、秀德、誠凜打練習賽，這個對於你我來說，不是一個很好的復仇機會嗎？」

「嘖，只是練習賽而已，用得著嗎？何況我是不可能輸的，那幫傢伙不到正式比賽實力真是不怎麼樣。」

「青峰，我不認為誠凜是你能看輕的對手哦。」

「哈？你管我。話說回來，你打來是為了這件事的話，我已經知道了，那麼可以掛線吧？反正隔著一個電話的距離，你也不能拿我怎麼樣。

對面傳來一陣輕笑聲，青峰卻莫名感到些許毛骨悚然。「青峰，要是我與你的距離真的有你想像中一般那麼遙遠，那麼你的確是不用擔心。」被讀心了！

這個說法，聽起來就像是「我一直在看著你，要報仇的話不用走到你面前也可以辦到」的意思！雖然直覺沒可能發生，但青峰腦中已經響起了警號，「赤司，你要說什麼就一次過說清楚！不要拖拖拉拉的。」

「很好，你總算搞清楚狀況了。」再一次地，赤司精確無比地猜中他的心思，續又道，「我只是想說，你一直不練習的話，就算能夠擊敗誠凜，你也不可能擊敗我。」

「……」你就是來宣戰的是不是？拖拖拉拉說這麼多話算什麼？

「那麼，我掛線了，在東京再見吧，青峰。」

與此同時，桃井的手機裡收到：「搞定了。」的訊息。

青峰的大嗓門也隨之而來，一臉憤懣的他用力地跳下樓梯，左右手各自揪住若松和櫻井的手臂往外走，嘴裡不斷地碎碎念，「見鬼的挑戰書！打這種電話來戲弄人嗎？誰說我羸不了你的？等著瞧，看我不把洛山打得落花流水！」

又朝桃井喝道：「五月你還站在哪裡做什麼？趕緊去球場，我要練跑，然後把赤司和火神打趴！」

咦？怎麼復仇名單裡加上赤司了？哲君又到哪兒去呢？

哎，不想了，阿大願意去練習就怎樣也好。謝謝你啦，赤司君。

想到夢中情人就兩眼冒紅心的桃井跟著蹦蹦跳跳地走了。

* * *

神奈川，海常高校。

「黃瀨！把你的練習卷拿來！」

放學後的一年級課室，三個三年級的學生氣勢凌人地衝進來——嚴格來說，只有為首的笠松全身冒著火氣，另外的森山和小崛只是來看好戲而已。

「前輩！」黃瀨照慣例撲上去，淚眼汪汪地抱著笠松又抱又蹭，「我以為再也見不到你了！」

「笨蛋！都說了練習卷拿來給我看！」笠松一腳把他踹飛，待他淚眼汪汪爬回來的時候，再次吼道，「你這傢伙就是讓人不省心！期終考試不合格可是要留級的！」

「笠松，難道你是擔心黃瀨留級的話，你們就要再等三年才能同校——疼！」森山再度因他沒大腦的發言而被笠松揍了。

「別開玩笑了，練習卷拿來！」即使快要畢業了，笠松依然放心不下這令人操心的後輩（和戀人），剛聽到一年級生在討論黃瀨成績時就忍不住衝上來檢查了。

真是的，還得讓我操心多久——咦？

等不及他慢吞吞的動作，笠松直接把試卷奪過來一看，卻傻眼了。

上面滿當當的紅字，卻不是個位數字分數，而是滿滿的一百分！

「怎麼可能？黃瀨你吃錯藥了？還是作弊了？」

「當然沒有！」

連湊過來看分數的森山也給他嚇了一大跳，更別提完全呆住了的笠松。

回過神來的他上下打量了黃瀨一會，直接把額頭靠過來，又伸手摸了摸，嘴裡喃喃自語道：「奇怪，我沒有發燒眼花吧？」

「沒有啦！我是用實力考出來的分數，前輩你趕緊誇誇我〜〜」黃瀨抱住他的手臂撒嬌，「有點可惜呢，本來還打算給前輩你一個驚喜，沒想到你居然自己發現了……」

驚喜？驚嚇才對。笠松無意撥他的冷水，但仍忍不住問道：「你到底是怎樣考出來的？問綠間借了滾滾鉛筆嗎？」記得黃瀨曾經提過，綠間真太郎有幾支非常靈驗的滾滾鉛筆，效果在黑子、火神、高尾身上都驗證過了。

一說到這個，黃瀨就垮下臉來。「本來是打算借的，可是我超不幸地被小綠間身邊的小赤司聽到對話內容了，結果被狠狠訓了一頓，說我不努力讀書什麼的，結果小綠間就說鉛筆用太多會降低效力，所以不肯借給我了。」

「你前隊長說得很對。」笠松肯定地說，惹得黃瀨沮喪地垂下肩膀，「小赤司說的當然不會錯……所以他親自幫我補習了。」

「什麼？」

「就是說，這個成績是小赤司上次放假親自過來東京幫我補習的成果啦！連小綠間都被命令幫我劃重點了，但是，他們兩個認真起來真是超超超——超級恐怖的，威脅我要把書和練習全都唸完才可以睡覺，手機要沒收，不準上網，不準去打籃球，甚至連兼職都幫我推辭了，嗚嗚嗚……」

最過份的是，聽了小赤司的理由後，居然連難搞的經紀人都被他的「成績不好的模特會影響名聲」理由給說服了，連一個可以救他的人也沒有……

「最過份的是，他們不準我去找前輩！」說是不許打擾笠松溫習考試，但黃瀨知道，那兩個壞心眼的鐵定是在趁機折磨他！

哼，現充到底怎麼啦？他要是有前輩護著那就不用害怕赤司，那個回復本性的前隊長對年長者一向態度良好——誰知道這麼多天（實際上只是三天）沒有見面，前輩居然沒有接收到他愛的電波（或者該說是求救訊號？），連一次都沒有打過電話或是傳短訊給他，嗚嗚，他的心要碎了……

然而，事實是，一直到事件曝光的現在，他也只能安慰自己，笠松露出欣慰笑容的情景百年難得一見，總算可以讓前輩放心是很好啦……可是，難不成他要因為這個而感謝小赤司和小綠間？

總感覺自己掉價了……

「聽起來，海常高中籃球部都得去謝謝他才成。要不然我們的王牌大人就要留級了。」森山打趣地道。

黃笠抬起假哭中的臉，終於流下了貨真價實的淚水，這才是最讓他傷心的部份。

「嗚嗚，才不是呢，小赤司說我要是留級就丟光了奇蹟世代的面子，而且最近因為青峰和我，已經令他這個前隊長被人罵說教導無方，所以他要趁機把我們扭曲的人格給弄正了，你說他是不是很過份……嗚嗚嗚……」

不，一點也不覺得。

三人難得有致一同地給了相同的答案。

見狀，黃瀨哭得更厲害了。

「唉，這個愛哭鬼……」笠松沒好氣地走近，卻被森山拉住了手臂，「怎麼了？讓他這樣子一直假哭的話會惹人圍觀的……」

「哎，你這個盡職的前隊長和戀人都知道他是在假哭哦？那放著不管也沒有問題。」森山似笑非笑地把他往後拉了拉，刻意走到黃瀨聽不見的地方，正要和笠松說有趣的事呢，不能讓那隻纏人的汪汪狗聽見。

「我問你，你對這件事有什麼看法？」

「什麼看法？」笠松一臉茫然。

噢，這神經遲頓的戀愛笨蛋！森山一拍額頭，一副恨鐵不成鋼的樣子，「我說的是赤司的事，你一點也沒有發覺嗎？黃瀨有沒有跟你提起過他？」

「這個倒沒有怎樣提過，赤司又怎樣啦？」他的確是今日才知道黃瀨失聯了三天，還被強迫補習的事情。

「你就沒有一點危機感？那小子一天到晚那麼招搖，你又快要畢業，本來兩個人之間連繫的東西已經夠少了，現在赤司取走了你指導黃瀨作業的機會，難道你一點也不擔心？」

「擔心什麼？我反倒是要謝謝他替我省心了。」

「……」

耗盡苦心想要給遲鈍的好友一點提醒，卻發現一點用也沒有，這世上還有什麼比這個更令人沮喪的事嗎？簡直被搭訕失敗還要令人感到挫敗！

試想想，連一個大男人都搞不定的他，對付女孩子還能有好下場嗎？

森山無言地瞪著笠松，一直到對方受不了為止，才仰天長嘆一句：「不管你們了！你們這對現充趕緊去死一死給我補充正能量吧！」

「哈？」

* * *

東京，誠凜高校。

『黑子，聽說你養了一隻狗？』黑子打開手機，意外地發現了一條莫名其妙的短訊。寄件人更是令人意外，「居然是赤司君寄過來的？」

就算赤司君回復本性了，給人寄短訊說閒話都跟赤司征十郎完全扯不上邊。

他抱著試探的心情回覆，『赤司君，我是養了一隻狗。』

對方回覆得很快，『沒什麼，聽說其他人都看過牠了，說跟你長得很像，有點好奇而已。』

『那下次見面的時候我會帶出來的。話說，赤司君你找我有什麼事？』

這次等了好幾秒才回覆。『沒事，只是想找人聊聊天。』

黑子頓時嚇呆了，感到寂寞的赤司君……形象崩壞なのだよ！

* * *

與此同時，京都洛山高校。

實瀏敲敲門，「小征，你在嗎？」

得到對方答應的他推門一看，卻被房裡的情形給嚇了一跳。

「這牆是怎樣回事？」手指顫抖著，指向那一面貼滿了紙的牆，紙上密密麻麻寫滿了字，放眼望去還真像電視劇裡那些查案用的線索牆。

「計劃書。」原本背對著門的赤司轉過身，臉上帶著淺淺的笑容，「我只是在想，如何把離家出走的小孩帶回家。實瀏你要來幫忙嗎？」

「咦？」

FIN.


	2. 續

WC後，洛山高校籃球隊在教練的訓話和全體正選的主動道歉下，總算是平息了眾隊員的不滿，一切漸漸恢復常態。

尤其是當赤司征十郎恢復本性——據他本人的說法是，被黛前輩罵了一頓之後第二人格覺得這個世界太可怕所以躲起來了——整個洛山球隊的氣氛都變得不一樣了。

正確的形容是，每個人的頭頂都在開滿了小花？

黛千尋面無表情推門進入掛著「洛山赤司後援會社團」牌子的部室，心裡卻在想，

這個世界在他隱退的這三天到底發生了什麼事了？

最重要的「籃球部」三個字是被人拆走了還是被蕾絲邊遮住了？

跟三次元的世界比起來，二次元的世界還比較正常啊喂！

的確，偶爾會露出笑臉的赤司很吸引人。雖然輸掉了比賽，可是認真地跟球隊道歉的舉止依舊氣勢十足，以前那個中二病患者被藏在溫柔的面具之下，成功擄獲了上至教練，下至球隊打雜的一年級生的認同。

當然，在他看來，中二病是治不好的，那個會笑著說今天訓練三倍的赤司比板著臉說你太高傲了的赤司更加可怕好不好？後者擺明瞭是霸王，前者卻是吃人不吐骨頭的裝睡獅子！

每次想到這點，他就慶幸自己已經隱退了，三年級生不需要參加部活，他這個在決賽裡頻出問題的人存在感更是往下跌了兩級，不在也沒有人發覺吧？

話說回來，那個中二主將到底在哪兒？

自主練習的時間，部室裡只有幾個流著汗的一年級生，本應在這裡寫日誌的主將卻不見蹤影。

黛千尋看看手裡的退部申請，再次嘆了一口氣。要不是自己在比賽後就躲在家中追看今期的新番動畫和輕小說，就不會錯過交申請表的時間，也就不用在這個冷死人的天氣到處找中二病兼大忙人主將要簽名。

想想就覺得自己可憐。

赤司……赤司的話是不是在空教室裡下棋呢？

那個自己跟自己下棋的精分習慣還沒有改掉嗎？他姑且聽一下一年級生的意見，逐間教室檢查找人。

第一間，沒人。關門。

第二間，沒人。關門。

第三間，沒人。關門……咦？

他的運氣算不錯的嘛。

黛千尋從窗戶探頭進去，終於發現了坐在角落的赤司。

意外地不是坐在對外窗戶的下面呢，躲在那麼黑暗的地方下棋，眼睛會壞掉的吧？

小少爺的專注力還是那麼驚人，這麼吵的開門關門聲都沒有驚動他，反而一直躲在角落裡碎碎念……嗯？在說些什麼呢？

黛的好奇心促使他決定站在原地，伸長耳朵偷聽前主將的自言自語——「高尾高尾……真太郎的密友，討人厭的PG，屬於優先處理事項……還有那個看不見左眼的冰室，敦現在愈來愈黏他了，改天打個電話提醒他？……火神大我，這個人搶走了哲也，還搶走我的球，真是討厭死了，涼太……天天抱著主將曬恩愛？算了，只要有人可以管教這隻金毛犬就什麼都好，涼太本來就沒什麼朋友……大輝是個大麻煩，現在有桃井在還好，晚點打電話督促他練習……嗯，好了，玲央說擒賊先擒王，搞定了本人就一切好辦，沒錯，現在彌補他們的話，花一點時間就能恢復以前的關係，寂寞只是一時的，他們很快就會回來我的身邊……嗚……奇怪，為什麼突然想哭……不要哭啊，征十郎……嗚嗚……」

教室傳來少年的嗚咽聲，配合著入夜的風聲，實在有夠詭異的。

老天，站在門口聽著這些話的我也很想哭啊！黛千尋一邊在心裡吶喊，一邊掏出手機向實瀏玲央傳短訊，你這個人妖不懂就不要亂教人！中二主將都被你調教成文藝青年了怎麼辦！？

FIN.


	3. 續．隱藏版結局

黛千尋探頭進去一看，卻看見了一個不可思議的畫面。

赤司征十郎在剝花瓣。

五支不同顏色的洋桔梗。  
綠、紫、青、藍、黃。

「喜歡……」剝、剝、剝、剝、剝。

「不喜歡……」剝、剝、剝、剝、剝。

以上動作重覆六次左右，青色的洋桔梗禿了。

「不喜歡……青色的花沒了。」  
赤司的手顫了顫，眼睛開始發紅，抬手揉了揉，繼續。

再剝兩片，黃色的洋桔梗禿了。

「不喜歡……黃色藍色的也沒了……」  
赤司甩甩頭，甩掉泛起的淚意，繼續剝。

兩片後，紫色洋桔梗禿頂了。

「嗚……這次是紫原嗎？」還是不喜歡。  
赤司的聲音開始哽咽。

四片後，綠色的真太郎也禿了。  
赤司徹底崩潰，「嗚嗚嗚……連真太郎也……不喜歡、我……」

在小隊長漸漸變大的哭泣聲中，黛千尋跌跌撞撞地逃出課室，

媽呀，赤司裡面是不是換人了！？第三人格出現是不是？

天使臉孔的魔鬼居然變成活生生的天使！？

FIN.


End file.
